Facility
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | Creator(s) = Graham Nardone | First appearance = BETA 2.0 | Last appearance = BETA 5.2 }}Facility (cs_facility) was an official hostage rescue map in the Counter-Strike beta , ''added in Beta 2.0 and removed in Beta 5.2. Overview Judging from its name, cs_facility is a secret facility of some sort, with the ability to house a large group of people for an extended period of time. The map contains machinery in the terrorist spawn area, a few vending machines, a lounge, security rooms, crates, and a restroom with a damaged roof in the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone. Like all other cs_ prefixed maps, the Terrorists must eliminate the Counter-Terrorists to ensure that the hostages are not rescued while the CTs must escort the hostages to the hostage rescue zone or neutralize the terrorist team. Development This map was created by Captain Gram. It was released pre-BETA 2 in an official mappack, which also featured cs_zoption and cs_alley1.Counter-Strike.net - News Archive. Archived from the original on 2004-11-09. The map was criticized due to the enclosed areas of the map which would allow teams to establish ambushes around corners and behind doors. Furthermore, the map was not friendly to newcomers due to the confusing pathways within the compound and the darkness involved with most parts of the map. Finally, the hostage room has only one entryway which almost Terrorists from easily retreating from rushing Counter-Terrorists. The map was removed from the game, as developers were in the process of selling ''Counter-Strike to Valve, and the intellectual property, which was owned by Rare (makers of GoldenEye 007) was unlicensed. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Rescue the hostages. Take out the terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent the Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 3 hostages in the mission. Tactics ''Counter-Terrorists Since the terrorists are expecting you and your squad to arrive and rescue the hostages, be VERY careful in moving through the compound as the map contains narrow hallways which makes escape nearly impossible. The best weapons to wield includes the M249, M3, and the M4 Auto-shotgun for close quarter combat ranges. Note that there are many passageways that can allow any terrorist to slip behind the Counter-Terrorist team and the enemy may attack from behind or camp the rescue zone. Terrorists Prepare your team with a very special greeting for the Counter-Terrorists with any sneaky tactic that can be implemented for the opponents. The room with the hostages can easily be camped while the dark areas of the building can provide great opportunities for ambushes. However, the ambushes must be carried out well otherwise the CT team may recover or resist the attack and take down the terrorist team with ease. To do this, use the M4 by inflicting mass damage on the enemy and retreat to reload your weapon. Flashbangs and Smoke grenades will assist greatly in disorienting the CTs and should allow the terrorist team to win the round. If not, retreating is recommended and then striking at another angle should finish off the opposing force. Trivia *Facility is based off the second level of the same name in the 1997 video game ''GoldenEye 007, Facility. It was modified in order to balance the map for both sides. ** It is the only officially released map directly based on a level from another game. *The Beta 2 version of cs_facility has only minor changes. One example is the alteration of the hostage room which was changed into a small storage room and removing ground arrows that point to the location of the hostages. *The skybox this map uses has a large amount of stars, making it look like the facility is situated in space, similar to Alley1. *The restroom with the hole in the roof located in the CT Spawn Zone may have been damaged with a missile or an unknown type of explosive. However, the interior of the restroom is unharmed. *The area for the Terrorist Spawn Zone may be a boiler room that could have served in powering up the facility or used in manufacturing some type of product. *The elevator in the CT spawn zone has a very unusual control panel as it is located on the floor and the elevator is shaped differently from standard elevators. This may have occurred probably to include as many players as possible in the elevator and the developers may not have worked further in redesigning the place. ** The button can be "used" by simply walking towards it. ** A bug in Beta versions allowed Spectator players to press this button, thus activating the elevator. *Near some stairs, there is a security room where the CTs can use the cameras. Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps